


Mikas big Adventure

by Lilian_Lav



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kinda sad, runaway child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Lav/pseuds/Lilian_Lav
Summary: Mika is a 9 year old boy with a dream to become an artist one day. To find inspiration he escapes his home too visit an art gallery. To bad his little adventure didn't go as planed.





	Mikas big Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> So, just wanted to say that englis is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this story. It would also be very helpful if you left your thoughts on it in the comments.
> 
> Thank you, for listening.

Michael wasn't sure what he was doing here. In this place where nobody would acknowledge him. He once again stared at his dinner, like he has been doing the whole evening and the evenings before. Not one bite was taken out of it. Maybe because he wasn't hungry or maybe it was the fact that his family pretended he did not exist. Soon enough he spared the people in front of him a quick glance. His mother was radiating with happiness and his father was giving praise after praise to his sister for something utterly simple that he probably could do better but in the end he was once again ignored. Michael could feel how his stomach started to compress itself and his eyes began to water. If he stayed any longer at this table, the tears soon would start rolling down his cheek. He also knew if his parents were to see this they would immediately send him to his room and if he was being honest he didn't want to feel even more hurt than he already was, so he decided to leave. Slowly Michael crawled down the chair. He tried to be as quiet as a mouse, so his parents wouldn't notice. Even tho he was sure they wouldn't care. As he left the room to return to his dark, small bed room he could feel the small tears rolling down he cheek and dropping on the wooden floor but not until he entered the bedroom he let out a big sob. It felt horrible. Everyday was a nightmare, whether he was here or at school. He had no friends in that place. Nobody wanted to be near him, he didn't know what he did but something made them all avoid him. At home, thou, it was worse. Once he entered this rotten place he had to listen how his parents pamper their 'little girl' like a princess while they didn't even spare him a glance. Quickly Michael shook his head. No he was sure somewhere deep down they still loved him, in a way. They still made him food after all. Yes! Maybe that's how they show their love towards him. And now that the holidays started he had no other place to stay then here anyway. Here with his parents, sister and papers. At least he had paper and pencils. Something to draw on. That was the only relief that he had. Little pictures that he was proud of and a big dream to become an artist. Maybe then his parents will acknowledge him! Maybe then he will finally have friends! It was truly a beautiful dream. One with a long road ahead. Then a little thought came to his head. There was a art gallery in the neighbouring city. He really wanted to go there, maybe he could ask his parents? No...they wouldn't take him not even if it was his birthday. They probably didn't have much money to pay for that anyway. Maybe they already spent this money to go with his sister somewhere. Quickly he disregarded that thought. He shouldn't think about this. It's not right.. Maybe if he went in the gallery alone it would help him get rid of these awful thoughts. He could pack some clothes and maybe some food, than get going. That sounded nice! He could just go there for a day or two. Something in the back of his mind told him that nobody would miss him anyway but he ignored it. So it was decided. He would go on this little adventure after a little sleep. He did need energy. He waited until his family was done getting ready for bed together, so he could brush his teeth. He would have loved to get ready with them together but they said the bathroom was not big enough for four people. For some reason, he thinks that they may be lying to him. But that it only his imagination, right? After that he ducked back into his room to pack some stuff for his adventure. A few clothes, a paper block and some colouring pencils. There were a few colours missing, either Michael used them up or he lost them. His parents didn't bother to buy him new once. But he doesn't mind, he is okay with what he has. He really, really was... Before more tears could fight themselves to his eyes Michael put up an alarm at 3 in the morning. There a late night train will drive to the neighbour city. He was sure of it! Man, he was so excited! Hopefully he could sleep tonight. When his alarm awoke Michael again it was pitch black. At first he was confused and tired. Why was he awake so early in the morning again and then it hit him like a big rock! A rush of excitement filled him as he climbed out of bed and grabbed the bag with his clothes and some money he stole from his parents. It was not much, but it was something. A peak out of the door into the black corridor assured him that his family was indeed fast asleep. He took this opportunity to quietly walk towards the kitchen. He grabbed some a few things and stuffed them into his bag. Again he made sure nobody was awake. He didn't want to get caught after all. He felt some kind of agent on a secret mission to escape a supper villains layer. Yes, that sounded awesome in Michaels opinion. Quietly he made his way to the front door. In front of him where laying a few pair of shoes. Some belonging to his parents and some to his sister. There was only one pair of shoes that belonged to him. A pair of dark blue rubber boots. They were the only pair that still fit his feet even if they were giving blisters. He asked his parents for a new pair a week ago but they said they did not have enough money at the moment. In the corner of his eyes Michael saw a beautiful pair of sky blue ballerinas with gliter and some nnice purple stones on them. These were new but Michael tried to ignore them. He quickly put on his own pair of shoes. Suddenly he caught a movement to his left, quickly he wipped his head around and almost screamed at the blueberry blue that stared back at him. Right there he saw his own eyes a mere reflection the mirror standing next to him. He doesn't know why his parents put a mirror there but he didn't dwell on it long as he soon stood again. Quickly he grabbed his jacket with some keys in his pocket and quietly opened the door wide enough he would fit through. It wasn't very wide. He threw a last look into the black corridor of his home. He already felt homesick but he would only be away for a few days, right? Right? It still didn't feel right and again he ignored his feelings. Slowly closed the door. Taking a deep breath he slowly walked down the stairs of the apartment complex he and his family lived in. As he took the first step out of the complex, he, unbeknownst himself, also left any chance of seeing his home again behind.


End file.
